North Japan (Atlantic Iron Curtain)
The People's Republic of North Japan (人民共和国北日本), also known as People's Republic of Japan (日本の人民共和国), more officially known as North Japan, is a country in East Asia (Atlantic Iron Curtain), the northern part of Japan. It borders to South Japan (Atlantic Iron Curtain), its true rival, in the south, South Korea (Atlantic Iron Curtain) in the east, and has maritime borders with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Atlantic Iron Curtain) (via Sakhalin (Atlantic Iron Curtain)). North Japan is a single-party state and socialist state, member of the Berlin Pact (Atlantic Iron Curtain), and has the largest economy within the Berlin Pact in Asia. North Japan's population is 250,000,000 people, with 51,000,000 people in North Tokyo, the world's largest city. North Japanese People's Army (Atlantic Iron Curtain), the military of North Japan, is among the largest and most powerful armed forces in the world. The North Japanese People's Navy (Atlantic Iron Curtain), is among the largest navies in the world with the world's third largest fleet of modern aircraft carriers, and the North Japanese People's Army is among the largest standing armies in the world. North Japan possesses one of the largest stockpiles of weapons of mass destruction in the world. After the successful U.S. invasion of Japan which began on October 15th 1945, the Soviet Red Army (Atlantic Iron Curtain) occupied Hokkaido and the northern point of Honshu and the remaining home islands were occupied by the United States of America (Atlantic Iron Curtain), United Kingdom (Atlantic Iron Curtain), and Republic of China (Atlantic Iron Curtain), Tokyo remained under joint administration. In August 1946, the Red Army established a Soviet Civil Authority to rule the country until a domestic regime, friendly to the USSR, could be established under Japanese communist leader Kyuichi Tokuda. In 1948, the People's Republic of North Japan was declared. After the Soviet forces' departure in 1949, the main agenda in the following years was unification of Japan from both sides until the consolidation of Kantarō Suzuki regime in the South with American military support and the suppression of the October 1949 insurrection ended hopes that the country could be reunified by way of Communist revolution in the South. In 1950, a military intervention into South Japan was considered by the Northern regime but failed to receive support from the Soviet Union, which had played a key role in the establishment of the country. The withdrawal of most US forces from the South in June dramatically weakened the Southern regime and encouraged Kyuichi Tokuda to re-think an invasion plan against the South. The idea itself was first rejected by Josef Stalin; but with indications of help from Kim il-Sung's government in Korea that it would send troops, Tokuda launched an invasion of Southern Japan in 1951. Northern Soldiers were able to push south, unifying Tokyo and capturing the Southern Japanese capital of Osaka. However, in August, American Marines landed near Kobe. When they captured North Tokyo (Tokuda's zone of the divided city) in December; Korean troops, along with some International Brigades of volunteers, landed near the city of Fukuoka on the island of Kyushu. The war reached a stalemate over three months, until the Soviets stepped in to broker a peace deal. North Japan was heavily industralized, modernized, and rebuilt during the 1960s, and 1970s. North Japan emerged as a economic tiger with the third largest economy in the world by the mid-1970s. The capital of Hakodate (Atlantic Iron Curtain) grew quickly during the North Japanese industralization, and by 1980, Hakodate had over eight million inhabitants. But it didn't becomes the largest city in North Japan, as the fastest growing city was the northern part of the divided city of Tokyo (Atlantic Iron Curtain), North Tokyo (Atlantic Iron Curtain). In the mid-1970s, North Tokyo became the second largest city in the country with 6 million inhabitants. By 1980, North Tokyo passed Hakodate as the largest city with over eleven million people, one of the largest cities in the world at that time. In the late 1990s, North Tokyo passed over 20 million people, and many skyscrapers had been built during the late 1970s, and throught the 1980s. As of 2050, North Tokyo is one of the ten largest cities in the world with 51 million inhabitants. In the 1990s, a financial crisis hit the world, but North Japan was one of the few countries, along with the Soviet Union to survive the financial crisis, and the economic growth continued during the decade. History Category:Communist states